Poisonous Passion
by SchizoInsanity
Summary: Dottore Malfatto slays women when they dare to walk alone. But why? How did he get his name? How did he find his new found passion for poison?  Warning: M/M Action inside!


_Plague doctors._

Fascinating people we are. We help the sick and tend to the wounded. We pretty much take up an oath to aid others to the best of our abilities or at least make them comfortable before they die. But each profession has a flaw. There is always that one downfall. There will always be that one guy. You ask the flaw of being a doctor? I'm the flaw. I'm the mad man. I'm that guy.

_I'm the one who didn't get the memo…_

At first being a doctor was great. I lived a wonderful life. A beautiful woman at my arm and we were planning a family. She weaved me a beautiful blanket that pretty much told me of our future together. Her family adored me and offered me everything that I could ever ask. I generously turned it away. I always told them their greatest gift to me was their beautiful daughter.

_How much of a fool I was._

Our wedding was to be set in the spring. A time of new life, how fitting. I wanted to keep it simple. But she wanted something grand and luxurious. I was willing to give her whatever her heart desired. She had me wrapped around her little finger. Whenever she called my name, I came running.

_My name makes bile burn at the back of my throat._

That day when I saw her walking down the aisle on her father's arm I nearly fell over. She was more beautiful than any other woman I laid eyes upon. I wanted to sweep her off her feet and take her away right then. But I knew she'd have my head if I ruined her special day. Didn't want to upset the wife on the first night, right?

_I should have shredded that sick smile off her face._

After the wedding we moved into our home within the city of Roma. Nice expensive house, I might say. Whatever my little wife wanted, right? Well, little did the little wife know is that she was burning a hole through my pockets. But I dare not say anything. I hate seeing her cry.

_Today, her tears would bring my joy._

I worked late into the night and early into the morning. One might wonder who would need a doctor at 4 o'clock in the morning. Well I could name a few in particular, but the whole privacy oath you know. The little wife would have breakfast waiting for me and then I'd retire to bed for a well deserved rest. At least until my lady found a reason to awaken me.

_How I wished to silence her shrill voice._

It never occurred to me what my wife did during my absence. I sometimes wondered if she spent the days away sitting at home, visiting with her family or even going out for a walk on the beautiful streets of Roma. But never did I ever suspect the treachery…the betrayal…the pain that this woman caused me. She seemed all too perfect. But I was wrong. I was oh so wrong.

_I feel like a fool…_

_**But you're not, mi amore. **_

_You always did know how to cheer me up…_

I came home early hoping to surprise her one fine afternoon. But upon my arrival I found that my house was empty. Void of any life except my own. My breathing practically echoed through the empty house. My footfalls seemed louder that day. I looked around the house for any sign of where she might be. But there was none to be found. Where could she have gone?

_I should have seen it coming…_

_**You were blinded by love, how could you?**_

_I'm a doctor…I notice things._

_**Love brings down even the strongest of men.**_

I searched high and low around the streets of Roma. Asked questions but received no answers. No one knew where she was. It was like she had vanished from all of Italia. But that did not bring my search to an end. I sought out her parents and begged them for an answer. At first her mother seemed hesitant until her father decided to explain to me what was going on.

_I swear they pitied me to this day._

_**It wasn't pity…you deserved better.**_

_I have you now, don't I?_

_**And I'm the best there is, mi amore. **_

My beautiful wife who I had married not even a week ago…the woman I desired with my whole being was cheating on me. I would die just to hear that this was blasphemy. This was a trick and she was hiding in her old bedroom, giggling at my expressions. If only it were all true. If only…

_If only that puttana suffered for what she had done…_

_**Soon my love, you will be free of the pain she caused you.**_

I sat at home for the rest of the day. I drank until my whole body was numbed. But it didn't take away the pain that had settled in my heart and in the back of my mind. Just thinking about her with another man whispering the same sweet words she used on me made me want to vomit. But it wouldn't come up. Then the door opened and she walked in so innocently, I wanted to forget the whole situation. But I couldn't. I just couldn't…

_**You were right to be angry. She was-**_

_Don't say it…just…don't._

_**Anything for you…**_

We argued for hours on end. It seemed to never let up. She threw words at me and a few times I just took it. Then she screamed something that made me want to drop to my knees. She only married me for my money. I saw the horror as the realization dawned upon her. She had let out a secret that was meant to stay in the dark. She had her hands clasped tightly over her mouth. I bet you anything she wished she could take it back. But the damage had been done. I grabbed my things and left home, claiming I needed time to think. Little did I know in the small amount of time I was gone…would be time well spent.

_**This is getting good.**_

_Only because you know what's coming._

_**So what?**_

I didn't dare seek out my own family. They had long vanished to another part of Italia. They had wished I wasn't a doctor but it became a profession of mine. A passion, if you will. So I wandered around the city until I managed to stagger into a small inn. I sat at a table and ordered the strong drink they served. When I say the drink burned my throat…I think I was surprised I still had a throat. When I looked around everything was blurred. Was there someone sitting next to me? Next thing I know my head is rested against someone's shoulder and saying something. But what was it?

_**Ever the curious Dottore…**_

_Can you blame me?_

_**No. I guess not.**_

When I awoke the next morning I was in a bed. It was warm and smelled like…hay? Whatever. I'm too damn tired to care. I wish death to the next man who dares to awaken me. Pushing my face back into my pillow, this pillow is oddly hard…and loud. Wait…what? I dared to look up and met the face of my pillow. It was a man. He just grinned innocently at me. What…in the name of the Pope was I doing last night?

_**Shouldn't swear to the Pope, Dottore…**_

_I'm not a religious man. _

_**Still…**_

_Damn you and your "still"._

I was sitting up in the bed and staring at the man across from me. He had finally decided to give me my space. His excuse was that he needed to stretch his legs. We exchanged words. I soon found out he was the one who carried me out of the bar and to his home. I got a flash of what happened and my depression set in once more. He must have noticed my dejected look because the next thing I know I'm inhaling this luxurious scent. It's so…addicting.

_Mmmm…and you still smell delectable. _

_**Save it for later…**_

_Damn you._

For days I remained in this man's home. I soon learned he long abandoned his name and became known as Il Lupo. He questioned my name. I dare not speak it. It makes me want to vomit. I replied I had no name that he needed to know about. He simply stated that it wouldn't do. So he called me 'Dottore'. I don't know what it was, but something about my status in the world made me want to drop dead. But why?

_**Because you realized…that you didn't need it.**_

_Who needs a job…when I have you?_

Days passed and I soon discovered my wife was seeking me out. Il Lupo offered to keep me covered and I graciously accepted. So I remained hidden in his little home and began to research something. It is something that has been forbidden in my practice: poisons. Fortunately for me Il Lupo had a book and as I turned each page, my fascination grew.

_**Little did I know, my Dottore was turning into a killer.**_

_Are you complaining, my beloved Prowler?_

My sickening fascination soon became a…passion. I started to craft these poisons with the aid of Il Lupo. No sooner did a bright idea grow in the back of my mind. My beloved little wife enjoyed breaking my heart and stealing from me. So why not return the favor? I let out a chuckle and proceeded to mix a quick poison. That night, before I left, Il Lupo presented me with something. A doctor's uniform? No, this one was very different. I wore it like it was a second skin. The mask itself was a work of art. The beak had a sickening smile on its face. Much like my own…

I left for the night and sought out my pretty little wife. I snuck into our cozy home. Moans echoed through the house and my anger grew. My passion for this…became stronger. I ascended the stairs and stopped at our door. It was wide open for all to see. By candlelight I watched her body writhe on the sheets below the man who had taken my place. Her moans of passion, her pleas for more became fuel to my rage. I stalked in quietly and drew out a syringe. A 14" long syringe…a thin needle…filled to the brim with poison.

By the end of the night, blood and poison soaked my clothes. I left without a word. It was as if nothing had happened. I made my way back to Il Lupo's hideout. He was waiting up for me. He removed my clothes and we stared at each other for a moment. It soon became reality to me what his eyes were saying. I stalked over to him. As I towered over him I gripped his hair, yanked his head back and ravished his neck with my mouth. I pulled out an empty syringe and dragged his back. He arched into its point, begging for more.

Passion is like poison. Pleasurable until you fuck it up. I wouldn't fuck up with this one. Il Lupo was mine. And I'd make that clear to everyone…

"Isn't it already known?" My little prowler asked as he lay beneath me. His fingers running through my sweaty locks as I rested my head against his chest. A sick grin came to my face.

"Oh no…we've only just begun." I whispered as I reached my syringe once more.


End file.
